Fleabitten Gray
by crestfallen hostility
Summary: Any human who passed by thought him dead. Oh no, he was far from dead. oneshot kiba x tstume. m for language and slight graphic violence.


Blood gushed from the torn paw pad, forming red prints in the crystal-white snow. His fur, matted with crimson, shone brightly in the light summer sun, as if untouched ruby's dotted his ever white hide. Laying on his side, the wolf looked like any other dog beaten and strayed from it's master. There was a pulse, but his breathing was calm, even, and showed no signs of activity. Smeared along his muzzle was the same blood, his blood, from the base all the way to his nose. Inside, the wolf's gums were raw and torn, but the flow of blood decreased, resulting in little bleeding from that area. Any human who passed by thought him dead. Oh no, he was far from dead.

* * *

"KIBA!"

He jerked his head around, trying to focus on the voice that called to him.

"KIBA!"

There was nothing there. He could see nothing.

"Kiba… KIBA!"

Where? Where was the voice?

"KIIBAA!"

He fell over, grabbing his head with both hands, his face tight and teeth clenched._ 'I…I…'_

A sudden pain erupted in his foot, but he was too stunned to react. Impulsively he jerked it back, tearing whatever it was out. Wrong move.

"You… KIBA!"

The blood flow started, white snow soon covered in red. _'I… I…'_

Hands grabbed his shoulders, shaking him. He was dizzy, eyes closed and face still clenched tight.

"KIBA!"

He was dropped, his head hitting the crystals hard. Allowing himself to drift off, his consciousness slipped away, blackness the only color that seemed to welcome him.

"KIIIBAAA!"

* * *

Off in the distance voices arose. Humans from the alleyways walked to him, pistols high and ready. But he stirred not. Lowering the guns, they chatted in English, a language foreign to the wolf. At least, at this time. His ears didn't move, however. He felt no need to. The voices were loud enough.

"How much is he worth?"

"I dunno…"

'Maybe we could eat him?"

"I've never eaten dog before."

"We should wait 'till Tsume gets back."

Tsume… where had he heard that name?

"Is he dead?"

"Go see."

He felt rough hands on his fur. How dare they touch him… Humans; disgraceful creatures._ 'Stop…'_ he thought, _'stop it…'_

Of course, they couldn't read his mind.

"I think he's a--"

Screaming.

Frantically the wolf rose, lashing his white muzzle in fury. Impulse took over, and he sand his teeth deep. Into a hand.

He was not done.

One man got out a crossbow, pointing it at him. Too late. That man was slain too. A vital bite to the throat.

Growling.

No one moved, not even he. But he glared at the group, daring them to take a step near him. Stupid humans. His eyes latched onto his next victim and he jumped, jowl open.

Something pushed him away, and the wolf felt himself slam into a tree. Ouch. His body fell to the ground, but he suffered minor injuries.

But the wolf was quick to get up, racing after the other once again. It didn't matter whether this animal lived or died.

* * *

He felt himself crying, the stinging tears forming in his eyes. "Cheza…"

The girl clawed at his back, sharp fingernails digging into his skin.

"Kiba… be brave…"

Burrying his head into her already ripped kimono, the boy stifled a sob, shaking his head. "No…"

"Kiba…"

Seeds. That was the last thing he saw.

Flower seeds.

* * *

He bit into silver fur. Though the taste of blood was strong, the white one wasn't strong enough to hold on. It received him a painful bite to the leg, which left him whimpering. Raising his lip, the white furred creature lunged at gray, Mouth open and ready to kill. But it was no success. The gray one was just to fast.

"I don't know what mountain you came down from," the wolf started, shifting into a human shape, "but in this city we have rules.

_'Rules?'_ Rules didn't exist. Not in his world.

"Yes. _Rules_." It made the white wolf want to tear the arms off this bastard. _'well, your rules stink like this city!'_

The other growled. "Pretty alive for someone half dead..."

But before they could fight any more, the animal was faced with a new challenge: a human boy. Screaming, the child lunged at him, swiping a huge metal pole along with the attack. Faltered only slightly, he back up, only glaring. The gray one smirked.

"Get back!"

Kiba looked at Tsume once more before disappearing beyond the buildings.

* * *

A/N: okay, okay, I know it was short and I am sorry, but I was bored and couldn't think of much. It was originally gonna be a rape fic, but I figured you guys have been getting tired of those. Well. I have a new mission for you:

I'm going to write some new pieces, and I wanted the audiences opinion on what they should be. Here are your options on subjects:

Fullmetal Alchemist

Wolf's Rain

Hell's Paradise Drabbles (if you know what my Hell's Paradise story is. If you don't, I suggest you go read it)

Black Cat

Vampire Knight

Edward Scissorhands

Pokemon

Kingdom Hearts

Since those are the subjects that would be the most successful and interesting, all I want is a quick review of this story along with an idea for one of these subjects. Could be series or oneshots. Just give me a quick plot, the genre, and the topic you chose for it from the list above.

Thanks guys! I'm coming back with a whole new set of stories!


End file.
